


什么都有的雷欧酷拉飞车疾走合集

by konoito



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, PWP, 指最好的永远是下一篇！, 舞台少女天天进化中
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konoito/pseuds/konoito
Summary: 还有酷雷。还有雷酷雷，酷雷酷。什么都有，唯独没有（个人理解中的）随心所欲去编排人物性格。日语人名使用。还有，其实不是很飞车。
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 2





	1. 春风 Some Whistles of Spring Breeze

レオリオ走进房间时，看到クラピカ在那里坐着。后者环抱着两手，用只有レオリオ才能发现得出的角度低着头并眼神微闭。大概和レオリオ刚下夜课的脑子一样眇然。所以レオリオ问他去床上睡。轻轻拍拍并用对他来说微弱疲惫的声音告诉他。  
“クラピカ，晚安。”  
因为确实很困了，他把对方从喉咙深处逸出的安适的呼噜听作“你也晚安，レオリオ”，这样为自己在床铺上放下的纤质身体按好密不透风的被子，依然梦游般走向了沙发，手中扯过毛巾毯。  
——如果不是クラピカ今天的酒没喝那么多（也或者已经喝了那么多），事情就会和以往每次一样，两人争执着谁应该为灾难般的早餐负责，谁来代表对方把更大也更焦的那块火腿咽掉，如此云云，平淡无奇。  
总之クラピカ把柔嫩的棉被从床铺边缘上撕开，跌跌撞撞撞开空气，摸过好几堵黑暗微光里不敢作声的墙壁而终于落在レオリオ起伏的坚实的腰腹时，后者都没有醒。  
“所以身体确实挺好的。”クラピカ自言自语，虽然其实是想要一场对话的，“所以……”  
他先试着去碰レオリオ的嘴唇。用嘴。那里即使没了空气也显得难以醒来，也许是把兵力都用去在之前的几个小时里补充演讲交流失去的唾液。真是太大意了，クラピカ不动声色地评判。他于是用手指去告诉也许会因显得温暖的红色的目光而能在黑暗里得见的唇形，试图挤出一朵浪花。醒来的浪花。但不说出来的话语就是会减损效力吧，不会具现的愿望并没有被实现的机会。去告诉耳、刺刺的发、眷手的眉、温柔的鼻翼，都无济于事。  
所以脾气很急的クラピカ试了下加上肠道去告诉レオリオ的性器。效果大概可以说是很好吧。


	2. 春泥 Muddy Restaurant

クラピカ从斜睨里看着レオリオ侧面的笑脸，又给自己加了一勺柠檬玫瑰果酱。银质的勺柄和水晶杯尚空的部分依然能看到那能灼伤了クラピカ自己的笑容，所以他垂下眼睫，抚摸着细腻的餐巾——那生绢柔和迷离的颜色如那个男人的——将过错归在了没能好好理解レオリオ口中的生日惊喜的高档饭店的意思的自己。他呷了一口，尝不出味道。他但是还是细微的声音在心中呢喃着，这都是你这个笨蛋的错。我以为你会记得。  
“我以为你会记得。”在那个男人将最后一位客人也握手送走以后，クラピカ结束了一直在主位上散发的低压，和寡淡地用着的柑橘酒，走过来，迎上レオリオ无辜的圆溜溜的罪有应得的眼神，クラピカ叹了口气，“我以为你会记得。”一边拉下他的领带结，熟练地在这个使力里早早把他往自己扯下来。  
レオリオ只能说稍微正经一点地收敛了醉意搅拌着的笑意，这样提着捏开クラピカ（未作挣扎）的手，自己解着也是面料昂贵的西装的扣子：“我没有忘。”  
如果クラピカ再醉了一点，在气头上是会发现不了レオリオ说得真诚的，因为以他的思维，只能看见当レオリオ还在那家餐馆打零工的那时候是没有剥扣子，不如说当时他们都没有脱下大多数衣物的，所以这怎么证明他还记得呢，生日和餐馆对他们如此天然带有的含义？クラピカ沉默地注视着他的动作（这是天底下最容易的事情吗？）。他的下一个动作倒是确实一样的：クラピカ被抱起，抱着，然后缓缓放在了桌上；桌子的高度倒是变了，今天他依然臀部是在桌沿，但双脚却够不到地面。  
但这无关紧要。レオリオ开始裸露出他热爱西服套装的习惯让别人多大将永远不得见的胸口与臂膀的肌肉。然后它们猛然靠近自己。看到的先是有那两点的胸前，然后是慢慢调整了距离的、レオリオ的脸庞。熟悉得令人心安。  
他两臂直撑着说：“我没有忘。”  
他则轻笑：“证明给我看。”  
一切从自己的吐息消失在彼此的齿后开始。クラピカ很喜欢这种接触，所以レオリオ也是了。虽然后者依然有些身体前倾，向クラピカ头顶的方向微微形变了，好像真的可以隐藏得了，比如这一直从脸颊相贴的部分传来的高热。クラピカ在分开时再次轻笑，不过这次有些断断续续，呼吸不连续。  
“你怎么了？”  
“没事，或者说，你太猛了。”クラピカ淡淡似笑非笑地说出不相符合的话。  
在レオリオ再次访问到幽径的时候，是觉得无论热还是滑腻都才真的配得上这个字。他于是做出了此时无可置喙相连结着的人物风格的判断，认为对方是笨蛋。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 和第一篇一样，首发于同好群。  
> 如果用红楼的话来说，是迎的位置了。


	3. 是夜

レオリオ现在非常紧绷。  
虽然他和我都因为鼠目寸光而想不到是何用词能不带有不合时宜的喜剧感来描述，不过不能说投鼠忌器也是当然的，至少前两个描述都还有不仅是字面上的意思；那是我啊，レオリオ。  
更何况我早就无法思考，而且要把他也拖进……拽进……拉入我的世界中才行。  
『你在哪里？』  
所以，锁链的力度应该更紧了一些，在这个硬挺的试图弯曲过来看我的脖颈上。虽然你确实一直都在看我，也一直都在试图呼唤我的名字，这样本身就一直每个能动的地方都试着直起来。  
我很开心。也因为口腔和舌上的黏膜传来的感触表示更热更颤抖了一些。你浮现在我的视域里的轮廓清晰得没有之前那么慢了，好像能找到你？  
绑在手腕和脚踝的地方的锁链需要的力气也变大了一点。可笑近乎可爱。我甚至没法判明到底虚增了多少力气，于是更加考虑着要不要自己也被锁链和你捆在一起。  
不过那种事没有什么必要。就像我不需要让你陷入昏迷的状态一样。一开始，我就只是来确认的。我总是有办法抵达你的谎言之后，这次也定不例外。  
虽然这件事我也完全无法确定，你的事我总是无法完全确定，所以到底能不能显得再硬挺一些呢。告诉我吧。  
我没法确定你在不怎么能说话以后，展示的表情是不是在抑制着自己的兴奋。所以告诉我吧。  
虽然你也不会真的用嘴告诉我，刚才那时已经觉得这里捆住留给你更容易登顶过去好像更有用。最开始你是甚至想对我在几个要害上拳脚相加的，不过做到的效果是让我……更兴奋起来了。  
也来，碰触我吧。  
——然后クラピカ就如同忽然清醒了几秒钟一样，用焦点冶艳的眼神遥视着レオリオ的脸，细细打量和自上而下的端详，而一瞬间坐了下去。有一瞬间或者一分钟，也整个身体都贴下过去。  
能舔舐到终于发出连续的呜咽时候颤抖的喉头。好像很粗砺，不断扩大的触感。  
摩擦得像熨烫着永不分离。  
「何回ぶり？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有一些要素没有加进去，但是因为第一人称也没有空间加进去他所不在意的事情所以也就没有加进去的缺少了一些东西的一篇。  
> 就像……就像他的脑子里少了点温和的思维一样吧。
> 
> 最后的日语是我认为他这时会说一句这样发音的话了，但这句话我实在想不出怎么翻译比较好顾及所有的意思。一定要方便理解的话，就想成他在说，“第几次了？”，比较好的样子。


	4. 果心（酷雷酷）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 旧版动画限定的考试篇&家访篇酷 x 同左时间点的不限定哪一版本但可能偏向于旧版的雷 x 他年相见已成少主的原作酷

“呜……呜呜！”  
因为准备很充分了所以大概是不怎么费力的事情，却还是难以通过。虽然クラピカ的口中溢出的是单纯表示快感的言辞，所以这份感受大概是来自于自己为他的担忧。想要一如既往去抚摸他的脸，从而不用言辞也能告诉他安心的话语，但是手必须用来支撑着。只能用来支撑着。并不仅仅是担心会痛，或是他又在强撑着，而是——  
“怎么了，レオリオ？”  
自己的身后传来熟成的音色。也许不是声带随着年岁变得更厚，而是那个浸泡在什么不好的环境里过后一样，和不打领带了的他一样更不加拘束的说话方式，给了明明从医学和人体角度很熟悉他的身体的自己这种其实不切实际的错觉。虽然事到如今说错觉很奇怪，因为——  
好像是从未来不久的时间来的クラピカ，和从认识以来就一直在身旁的クラピカ，同时存在，这已经只可能是错觉了。  
虽然夹在两者中间，自己的时间好像也相当混乱，和无言的自己的クラピカ一起很快就接受了这个事实，然后——  
“还是不说话吗？也无妨。”  
那个クラピカ就也直接用一贯的姿势进入了。已经很熟悉的他已经不再需要从后面整个抱住这具依然高大的后背，把手搭在这个クラピカ眼前的肩膀上扣着才缓缓挺进，虽然这时他也还留了一只手摩挲着后背，另一只在弹奏着レオリオ撑在床铺上的手的其中一只。就像后者深深抓进了被单一样也如同嵌了上去，只是依然有着轻柔的触感。  
“真是粗糙呢。只是念书明明用不到这么糙的。”  
但レオリオ和这个クラピカ并不能怎么听位置在最高的他说的话。レオリオ需要控制强烈的快感冲刷之下自己还能保持一点理智去照顾敏感的クラピカ的感受，而后者则因前者无法控制的好像一直膨胀的昂起和时不时液体的一点喷出而始终让努力杯水车薪。  
不过那个クラピカ也只是眯着眼一起览收着，他很有兴致地消泯了看レオリオ的表情的欲望，而是改用了刚才自己注视着时流出的液体，抚摸着眷恋的胸膛和腹。  
而レオリオ此刻的感受？在自己的这个クラピカ平日抱上来的空间被挤占后，他便无法再从后背的双手去体会，而只能用眼睛去看他的表情。但他无法从那故作镇定的紧闭里，明白到底有没有感到不快。后面的クラピカ是毫不在意的，但他不是这个クラピカ。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 灵感也许是来自雷欧酷拉广播的时间机器一章。不过把  
> 在有了酷雷的念头之后，再有了酷雷酷的想法，这样自然而然写下来的脑海里的第一个构想。如果不用考虑两个酷如何合理存在于一个时间点的话，下一次应该能做得更好。
> 
> 写完之后总有一种这个少主是从刚刚发生了杀人案件的地方过来，的感觉。
> 
> 标题和沙村广明没有任何关系……


	5. 指上丝（雷酷雷）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一开始觉得时间点是在纽约分别过后，但刨除一些用语和思考习惯，说是哪个时候的酷都可以。

如果还有一个レオリオ，或者按照数量来看也许很应该存在于此的另一个多的他自己，看到了会怎样想？  
クラピカ不动声色地转动舌头与咽喉，做着舔吮，乃至是画画一样的，有些粗暴地勾勒出温柔的形状，每一个边缘和广阔的中心。而下体传来的感触也依然历历分明。唯有时间好像已经忘记了，但反正定好的时钟会叫醒自己。  
但说到底，根本就是他的错——因为他是个笨蛋，所以才，会让自己必须要自我解决到需要纵欲到这个程度。  
他有节奏地抽动着身体，就像自己是在名为レオリオ的海洋里的一棵水草，或者一只今天有点自由的微笑的海兔。  
……听起来好像是非常会让人变成笨蛋的名字的笨蛋名字海洋呢。  
仿佛是对这个名字代表的一点认知不满，下方传来了潮流的感觉。  
但是你还是笨蛋哦？  
在床铺上依旧舒展着身体。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 严格来说这个雷不是本人。  
> 本人不会允许他这么做的，但是故事就很难展开。  
> 一开始是想和酷雷酷对应的情况，如此想了想雷酷雷，然后发现绝大多数情况下实现不了，一成可能则是变成酷双雷。  
> 没办法，真拿你没办法。雷医生如此说道。

**Author's Note:**

> 隶属于春系列（某个雷欧酷拉pwp系列）之一的，最先完成的一篇。  
> 最后的结尾（高速路上路收费口）有些粗糙，也许以后想到怎么改了就会再修改。


End file.
